Arigera
is a kaiju from the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. It appeared in episode 38 Subtitle: Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 11,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Mebius Entering Earth's atmosphere, the space monster Arigera came to attack the earth. Despite GUYS and Ultraman Mebius being deployed to stop it, its sheer speed was more than enough to make the space monster versatile and uncatchable by both heroes, until the monster was shot down into the ocean by GUYS Ocean . Noticing that Arigera can emit frequency waves, GUYS used it to locate and trap the monster. Working together with GUYS Ocean, a game of "cat and mouse" is set up to drag the Arigera onto dry land in hopes of finishing it off. Once Arigera was marrooned onto dry land, it refused to go down without a fight proceeded to try and take down both GUYS' ships with its fireballs. Ultraman Mebius returned and both ultra and monster fought to a standstill. Ultimately, Mebius won by pulling out his Mebium Blade and slicing Arigera right down the middle. The two half's floated for a second before exploding. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Arigera reappared in episode 9 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Arigera are seen in flocks and a school of them ambush the ZAP SPACY crew when they are trapped underwater and dangling dangerous over a chasm. Not willing to endanger themselves by using Rei's Eleking, the ZAP SPACY uses the opposite frequency that Arigera produce to scare away the school of Arigera from harming them. However, these actions would attract another monster later on. Trivia *The Arigera Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Arigera's appearance in the film. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Arigera returned in episode 9 of the sequel series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Arigera was a monster that belonged to Alien Temperor. It was used prior in battle to defeat an Alien Mephilas that had a conflict with Temperor. However, both master and monster were killed by the vengeful Mephilas when he returned as "Armored Mephilas." Arigera's throat was slit by Armored Mehilas's sword. Trivia *The Arigera Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Arigera's appearance in the film. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Arigera reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Goldras, Silvergon, Gesura, Twin Tail, Gudon, Gomess, Magular, Alien Baltan, Antlar, and Zetton to take on Ultraman. When Reimon and Gomora went beserk because of Belial, Arigera, along with the other surving monsters, stood back to watch Gomora fight the Ultras. When Ultraman Zero arrived, he teamed up with the other monsters to take him down. Arigera and Birdon were also Ultraman Zero's first kills in the movie, being killed by Zero's Emerium Slash. Trivia *The Arigera Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Arigera's appearance in the film. Powers and Weapons *Flight: Arigera can fly through the air at super speeds. Its speeds can surpass Ultraman Mebius and GUYS's vehicles. *Sonicboom: Arigera flies so fast it creates supersonic shockwaves in it's wake. *Fireballs: Arigera can emit powerful fireballs from the glowing orbs on it's shoulders and from the tip of its tail. These can be fired in rapid succession and they also have a homing effect. Arigera Flight.png|Flight Arigera Sonicboom.png|Sonicboom Arigera Fireballs.png|Fireballs Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Gallery arigera 3.jpg Arigera.png Arigera I.png Arigera II.png Arigera III.png Arigera IV.png|Arigera in Ultra Galaxy Arigera galaxy NEO.jpg|Arigera and Alien Temperor moments before being killed by Armored Mephilas arigera 2.jpg Arigera RR.jpg|Arigera's RR card Arigera pic.png Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters